Brucella is the species of bacteria known to cause what is commonly known as Brucellosis, a serious and sometimes fatal disease. Since the attack on the World Trade Center in New York of Sep. 11, 2001, there has been a growing concern that terrorists or rogue governments will use the Brucella bacterium as a weapon of mass destruction and instrument of terror. Since the events of Sep. 11, 2001, the United States Government has been developing reliable methods and systems to detect the Brucella bacterium so that immediate and effective counter measures can be undertaken. The existing methods for detecting the Brucella bacterium are considered inadequate because of the higher than acceptable rate of false positive and false negative results. False positive results lead to confusion regarding whether the Brucella bacterium is actually present and whether protective measures should immediately be implemented. Conversely, false negative results would allow the Brucella bacterium to remain undetected with consequent adverse impacts. A more reliable method of detecting the Brucella bacterium would reduce the occurrence of false positive and false negative results and provide decision makers with greater confidence in implementing appropriate counter measures.